1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system applied for processing electronic data, and more particularly, to a computer system with a fixing module providing enough supporting strength to the riser card thereof.
2. Related Art
In computer system, the most primary constituent is the motherboard which carries multiple electric components thereon. Among these electric components, a processing unit is the most important one, i.e. a central processing unit (CPU) manages the main processing and calculating work of all kinds of data, which is the so-called “heart” of a computer system. Despite a CPU is the main managing component, it still can not function normally without coordinating with other periphery electric components.
Basically, a computer system is primarily constituted of four parts, CPU, memory, hard disc, and graphic card. A CPU dominates the calculation, and the programs waited to be executed are “temporarily” stored in a memory which is considered the first storage unit when its playing role is the compared with a hard disc's. Only when the data waited to be processed by CPU has not been loaded in a memory, the system will enter and search in a hard disc. Therefore, the hard disc plays the role of “auxiliary memory.” However, after the computer is shutdown, the content stored in system memory will disappear along with electricity cutoff. In other words, the content in a memory is under a temporary-stored status, unlike a hard disc, the data inside is stored permanently.
While a memory has a higher and higher capacity, besides the original role of systematizing and storing software, it has been started to be utilized by other hardware components in order to achieve the purpose of lowering cost and raising efficiency, i.e. the interface structure of AGP or PCI Express is designed to store image material by using the system memory through Graphic Processing Unit (GPU) so as to accelerate the processing speed and performance of video data.
Generally speaking, the number of memory slots is limited in a computer system. For a common personal computer, 3 memory slots are the maximum and the extendable capacity is thus limited. The extendable performance is clearly not enough for some systems like working stations or super computers. Later, the so-called riser card is developed. Please refer to FIG. 1. The riser card 11 is inserted into the slot of common PCI interface and has multiple slots 12. Usually the riser card 11 has 8 slots for extended memories. However, unlike a common PCI interface, when all the slots 12 are inserted with memories, the riser card 11 will be bended and the shape thereof will be deformed due to the memory has a certain height and weight, and the supporting strength provided from the insertion of the riser card 11 into the PCI interface slot is not enough. A design of additional fixing module is then needed. However, the space between the slots of PCI interface is too small to allow a changeable design. Therefore, how to improve the fixing module for riser card has become a critical issue for those skilled in the art.